At what cost?
by Shewhowrote
Summary: A battle with Pitch s nightmares would cost more than anyone expected. Bunny/Jack, JackRabbit


Bunny/Jack Sadness

His hand was cold. It was to be expected. But it was a different kind of cold, not soft and vivid like snow. But hard, unforgiving. The fighting continued around them, at least Bunny thought it did. His eyes were locked on Jack's lifeless features, black sand against the purest white. The sound of swords colliding, war cries and screams was a muffled mess in his otherwise so sensitive ears. Bunny let his paw just barely touch Jack's forehead, brushing a few stray locks of silver from his eyes.  
"Oi, Frostbite..?" Bunny whispered. Jack didn't even as much as stir. His heart raced, frozen like an animal caught in the headlights. His mind had yet to comprehend. Thousands of possible explanations rushed through his head, none of them even considering the truth of what had happened. Suddenly, an unexplainable need for Jack's smile rose within him and escaped through his eyes like tears.  
"Oi! Jack?" Bunny called a little louder. Nothing. The tears ran through his gray fur, warm drops of need. Bunny grabbed the front of Jack's hoodie with both paws and shook him. "Jack! Get up, open your eyes!" he screamed. Jack's long, silver eyelashes didn't as much as flutter. Bunny's throat closed up, he couldn't scream, couldn't breathe. His eyes clenched shut, his mouth open in a voiceless scream, he pulled the silver haired boy into his arms. They were enveloped by silence, Jack's cold cheek against Bunny's.  
"Please…" Bunny said, to whoever might listen.  
"Don't…don't take him." he through eyes drowned in tears towards the moon. The moon kept on shining.  
"Please!" Bunny cried out, his voice breaking halfway through. The dawn was creeping nearer, their battle would soon come to an end.

As soon as the first crimson rays of sunshine began to color the battlefield, the enemy had been defeated. The nightmares were gone, and so was Jack. The other guardians gathered around Bunny and the lifeless body of the young boy. Toothiana sobbed loudly into Sandy's embrace, who's eyes also ran high with golden tears. North said nothing, perhaps he hurt the most. He turned towards the rising sun and sighed deeply. Bunny had yet to let go of Jack, and while he didn't cry anymore, his pain was obvious. North walked up to the kneeling Bunny and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Bunny…It's time to go…" he said somberly, his voice remaining steady but quiet. Bunny didn't answer or even react to the man, he remained with Jack's lifeless body in his strong arms. North was now also close to tears.  
"Bunny, he is gone. We have to go."  
"I'm not going." Bunny answered grimly, not even looking at North. Tooth's sobs increased and Sandy held her tighter. North furrowed his brow in pain and wiped his increasingly runny nose with the back of his hand.  
"I know it hurt Bunny, but there was nothing we could d…" North began but was interrupted by Bunny.  
"Where were you when he fell?! I was by his side! You didn't see it, you don't know what could have been done, BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE!" Bunny screamed at the top of his lungs at North, who had never looked so much like an old man as now. Then there was a silence and Bunny buried his head against Jack's frail chest. His shuddering shoulders gave away his sorrow, and his sobs sounded in the dawn's bright crimson. Suddenly, a cold softness tugged weakly at Bunny's ears. His glance shot up to Jack's face, where he was met with two beautiful, half lidded eyes of blue. "What are you crying about kangaroo…?" Jack smiled meekly. Bunny's jaw dropped and his eyes, still running with tears, went wide as saucers. The others shouted out their joy and cried tears of happiness. North embraced Tooth and Sandy at the same time, laughing loudly while the tears streamed his rosy cheeks. Bunny still stared at Jack, not sure if he was dreaming or awake. The dawn's crimson rays colored Jack's pale skin and hair. Jack gazed into Bunny's emerald eyes and still smiled gently.  
"Afraid I was gonna leave you alone here?" Jack jested and tried to sound cocky, but Bunny was just so relived, he began crying again. Jack laughed slightly and stroked his ears again.  
"That disappointed that I'm sticking around? Well, I guess I can't blame yo…" Jack began, but was interrupted by Bunny's lips on his. Now it was his turn to be surprised. His eyes went wide for the slightest of moments, but he then smiled into the kiss and let his eyes flutter closed again, kissing Bunny back. For a moment, the cheers of the others seemed to fade away, and for a while it was just them in the dawn's early light.


End file.
